Naruto the Nine-Tails with Nine Tails
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Going to another world with no way to return. Fine. Meeting the girl of your dreams and starting a family. Awesome. Becoming a teacher for a class you really enjoy. Nice. Dealing with a 10 year old teacher? Eh?
1. Chapter 1 Teachers Assemble

_**Disclaimer: Naruto - LoL - Negima - I own none of them**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Mahora Academy.

A School so large that it takes up miles upon miles of space, with most of the city being derived for the focus of funding and enhancing the school life of the students. The school was grand, being one of the largest schools in the world with a rich culteral history that accepted and had students from all parts of the world as well. The school produced fine minds, fine athletes, and accepted only the finest of teachers to educate the young minds of the next generations.

People who could inspire youths, and bring out all of their potential.

The school was located in the nothern part of Japan, a small but thriving nation that exported and imported many goods from all parts of the world.

It was very easy to get lost in such a large school, even for a teacher.

"Man, this place really... really needs to get an easier system." A tall man spoke with a slightly annoyed look on his face. He was an older, but young, man who appeared to be in his early 20s at the most. He had golden blond hair, the same color as the sun that floated in the sky, and his eyes were sky blue. He had peach colored skin, something that was strange considering he was Japanese... as well as the hair and eye color. He stood at a height of 6'0 tall, which was again strange considering he was from a race of... shorter men and women. He had a lean muscled body, not an ounce of fat on him.

On each cheek of his, he had three thin whisker marks.

He wore a blue, button up shirt and black pants that had been picked out for him, to go with his black shoes.

This man, was Uzumaki Naruto, and he was a teacher at Mahora Academy.

He hated the walk through the halls he had to do each day, because getting lost was a thing that happened a lot at this school.

Naruto stopped in front of the Dean's office, and he opened the door to it. He had been called to disguss something with the man who ran the school. Naruto wasn't informed what it was, but apparently it was important enough to take him away from the club he was supervising. He, as a teacher, was suppose to be the superviser to a club at the school, several if possible. The club he supervised, and at times instructed, met during weekdays after school, with only Saturday and Sunday being days they didn't meet.

The Dean, Konoemon Konoe, was an elderly man who could pass for 100 if he wanted to. He had an oddly peanut shaped head, with a small ponytail sticking out... since it was his only hair. He wore traditional Japanese priest robes, and his eyes were always closed. The man's earlobes were huge and hanging, and he had outragiously huge eyebrows.

"Naruto-kun, glad you could join us." The Dead spoke, and Naruto looked around, and he wasn't the only person in the room.

There were others.

In a School system with over 30,000 students, a lot of good quality teachers were needed. Most of those teachers were normal, but a select group of the teachers were... more than that.

"Triple T." Naruto spoke as he waved to a man that appeared to be around middle age. A man with a gray business suit on, about even with Naruto's height with short gray hair and darker gray eyes. He had chin stubble, and glasses over his eyes, and he carried himself with more of a slouch than the others.

Takamichi T. Takahata, or Triple T.

"Naruto, this is a serious matter." A woman standing nearby Konoemon spoke, and Naruto looked towards her with a laid back stare. She was a blond girl, standing at a pretty normal height for a woman. She had long blond hair, and fair skin. She was all business though, with a white business top and a black skirt on. She had black leggings, and she carried a sword with her.

She was the second in command, right underneath the headmaster when it came to operations.

She was Toko Kuzunoha, really anal about rules.

Naruto passed by a dark skinned man, really laid back looking with glasses. He was a black man with even darker hair, and he was a pretty tall guy with a lean body. He didn't seem to really care about Naruto being laid back either, and he was like everyone else and wearing a business suit.

Gandolfini.

Next to him was a very 'pretty' man with light blond hair, standing shorter than the other men in the room. He wore a suit the sam color as his hair, and he seemed to be pretty laid back as well. He didn't have much of a presence, mostly because he wasn't very interested in conflict. So he kept himself out of most issues.

Seruhiko.

Then there was a man who was actually the father of one of Naruto's own students, Akashi was his name. He was a man who wore glasses, big surprise there, with light skin and black hair that he kept trimmed. Unlike everyone else though, he wore a more laid back white shirt with a vest over it. He had a more lazy look to him, like he hadn't been awake for too long, or he just took a nap.

Then there was the person who stood out the most.

A darker skinned woman with a tan, she had blond hair and brightly colored eyes. She wore the robes of a nun, and most of her body was covered by these robes. She had a cross around her neck, and she was somebody who gave off a very... strict aura about her, business first kind of order.

Sister Shakti, though he didn't know where she came from.

Then there was somebody who Naruto recognized as Nijuin Matsuru, a large man... in the stomach. He had a dark blue hair, and he seemed to be very happy at the moment, and he wore a brown suit. He was the shortest man in the room, and without a doubt somebody you didn't take seriously.

Finally, the one who stood out... in a different way.

Everyone in the room had fighting capabilities, but this one person. The only reason she was here was because she was simply aware of... the special cases at the school. She was Shizuna Minamoto, a motherly woman who was in her later 30s, but was a bit youthful. She had bright blond hair, and light skin, and like most of the room she wore glasses. She had the largest bustline Naruto had seen in awhile, sporting a 99cm bust. She was aware of what everyone was, but she wasn't actually able to do anything.

Everyone in this room was aware of magic.

"So, this does seem serious... the whole gang is here." Naruto said as he closed an eye and seemed to be a bit excited. If everyone of the magical, and combat teachers were being called, then it had to be something rather special that was going on. He had been working at the school for two years, and this had only happened... no times while he had been a teacher.

He had been a teacher for a short time, not all that long.

"Well, we are missing Matsuru's daughter, but she is busy. Sorry to take you away from club activities Naruto-kun." Konoemon spoke sincerely, though Naruto didn't have a choice. he had to come here after being called, so with his hands in his pockets he nodded.

"Sir, what is of such great importance that we need to gather like this?" Seruhiko asked with his face writing the check of confusion.

"Negi Springfield was assigned the role of being a teacher of a 'School in Japan' Takamichi-kun, you know who I am talking about." Konoemon said as he looked towards Takamichi, who nodded and lit a cigarette, before taking in a drag of it, despite being indoors.

"Yeah, he is turning 10 this year. Haven't seen him in awhile, so he graudated the magic academy. Good for him." Takamichi said with a nod of his head, while Naruto seemed to raise an eyebrow.

Interesting.

"Sounds like a little prodigy, a 10 year old being asked to look after a classroom of students older than him." Gandolfini spoke with a raised eyebrow. He had to admit that was impressive, with the others agreeing with him.

"He is the Thousand Master's son, this much is expected... but he is not emotionally mature enough to handle this role. So I was just going to ask if anyone be okay with being his advisor. I want a volunteer, if nobody takes it, Shizuna will be taking the role." Konoemon spoke, and she nodded to the statement. It would be best if he had somebody else, somebody a bit more... connected to the magical world to take care of him.

"I'm sorry, but I am too busy." Gandolfini denied right away, his reasons a secret.

"I have duties at Church, sorry, but I won't be able to do it. I already have two students to train." Sister Shakti spoke next, with a more serene tone than Gandolfini.

"I have my research, and can't spend too much time advising him. Sorry, he seems like a good student... But I can't teach his classes for him, and my own." Akashi said with a tone suggesting he would have done it, were it not for his own limits of time management. Everyone was offering their own ways out of it, and everyone did have a valid reason behind why they couldn't do it.

It looked like Shizuna was going to be doing it.

"I'm not a Mage, I'm a Ninja, but fine by me I'll do it." Naruto spoke with a light grin on his face. Seemed fun to him, and he wasn't doing much. He had only 1 class to teach, and that class was Home Economics. He was the Home Economics teacher, since he had lived alone all is life he had all of the life skills needed to teach.

He had true experience.

"Very well then, are you fine with spending your mornings watching his class... he will be replacing Takamichi-kun's assigned class. I believe that you teach the same class during the middle of the day?" Konoemon commented, and Naruto nodded his head.

He taught that class when it was time for his class, which was just before lunch, and after Gym class.

He didn't actually start his work until his first class, since he wasn't scheduled for any classes before the first class of the day.

"I'm fine with that, but Yoko might have a problem with it." Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, everyone but Naruto is dismissed." Konoemon spoke, and the other teachers started to leave the room to allow the two men to speak alone. Naruto watched them go, before he  
turned and looked at Konoemon.

"There is more?" Naruto asked, and Konoemon shook his head.

"Just setting up a schedule, I was hoping that you would be okay with this. You are only 21, and this will decrease how often you are ate home and make your mornings harder. I was seeing if I could set you up as the Dorm Manager... your family could move into the Manager's house outside of the dorm. You would be closer to the school, and since Shishika died last month, bless her soul, we need a new manager for the girl's dorm." Konoemon suggested to Naruto. It was a constant job, and Naruto would have to move his family to the Dorm Manager house... but the pay he got weekly would increase. He would get a home out of it, but would have to fix up anything that broke at the dorms.

Basically, more work, but also more money for him.

"I'll talk with Ahri, see what she thinks." Naruto commented dryly.

"I see... and how is little Yoko doing?" Konoemon asked, and Naruto shrugged.

"Weird, babies are weird... my wife is weird. Everyone is always weird, Ahri doesn't really have much modesty as always." Naruto commented more dryly than before. His family consisted of three people now.

Himself, his wife, and his young daughter Yoko (named after a type of kitsune).

"I see, and she doesn't mind how your students... flirt?" Konoemon asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Not really, I'm loyal. She knows that even if I flirt with my students, it is just that. Flirting for fun, doesn't mean anything. She kind of likes it." Naruto admitted as he crossed his arms.

Ahri... encouraged Naruto to go to places where people flirted with him, or made him horny. That way when he got home, he was even more frisky and ready during sex.

She was... supportive and trusting.

"You flirt with my grandchild as well?" The dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

"All the time, she flirts more than others... and she teases others as well. You have a little sadist on your hands, hidden under the guise of an angel." Naruto told the man, who snorted and rubbed the top of his head. Yeah, he could admit to that being the case.

"Well, no harm done this. Your wife is a fox, so I was worried she was asking you to seduce students so she and you could have sex with them." Konoemon admitted to his worries over the subject.

"... Well she _has_ asked me about it before." Naruto himself admitted, and Konoemon thought about it for a moment.

His nose started to bleed.

Naruto palmed his face, before he started to walk out of the room without a care. He could see where the conversation was going.

Anyway, he needed to have a talk with Ahri.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Yes, Ahri is Ahri from League of Legends, before anyone asks.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Ahri and Yoko

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Home sweet..." Naruto started, before he saw that his wife was playing with their child in the middle of the room. Of course, that was something he loved to see. He loved hearing Yoko's little laugh when Ahri made funny faces, or when she played peek-a-boo with her. The little girl was only about six months old, but thanks to hr heritage she was developing mentally and physically a bit more. She was already crawling, and while she wasn't truly talking, she was able to say a few words... without knowing their meanings.

Ahri was a woman who stood at 5'6" in height, a half foot shorter than Naruto, and she had a lot of similar looks to Naruto. She had long black hair that went to her lower back, and her skin was a shade lighter than Naruto's own skin. She had a thin, mature body that was toned back down to perfection. She had lost her baby weight within a few weeks of pregnancy. She had long, seductiv0,e and perfect legs that he greatly enjoyed. Her breasts were just perfect as well, a good, large size without being out of this world huge. They retained their perky youth.

Her best features in Naruto's were several things that stuck out.

She had yellow eyes, with slits for pupils instead of circles. Like him, each of her cheeks actually have three whisker marks each. Unlike his though, her marks curved up, while his curved down. She had 9 _long_ white fox tails, very fluffy, that stuck out of her tailbone. Normally she curled them together, and tightened the curl so that they appeared to look like a single tail.

She also had two black fox ears with white fur in them on top of her head.

She was a seductive person.

"Welcome home." Ahri said as she turned to him.

"Lingerie, I'm not complaining... and Yoko won't remember this, but really?" Naruto asked as he looked at her form.

She was wearing a thin nighty, it barely went down passed her crotch... and everything that wasn't around her breasts was see through. It had white frills on the cups of the top of it, with a white bow between her breasts. Naruto could see her tight, she did excersizes to retighten her vagina after childbirth, vagina even through the cloth.

"Yoko won't remember it, like you said... this will be an open family." Ahri proudly proclaimed, this would be a family with no secrets and no shame.

If she wanted to get _closer_ to Naruto, she would do it, even if Yoko was in the same room as them.

"Tooooo." Yoko called out for Naruto, and Naruto went over to the couch and picked Yoko up off the floor. Naruto held her gently, and he smiled at her. She was a little girl that looked just like him. She was tiny, and she had his heart shaped face... which Ahri argued that was also her own heart shaped face. She had his blue eyes, though she had her mother's eyelashes and eyebrows. She had short blond hair, it was still growing longer and thicker.

She was wearing cloths, thankfully, and it was an orange fox costume with fox ears on top, and a orange fluffy tail in the back of it. She had a green bib on, with a yellow Uzumaki swirl in the center of it.

"Yoooooooko." Naruto spoke back to her, and she clapped his cheeks with her tiny hands. She smiled brightly, for a baby with her teeth still growing in, and she started to play with his cheeks.

She was... strange.

Genetically, both Naruto and Ahri had whisker marks that should have passed down to her, but surprisingly Yoko didn't get them. Her cheeks didn't develop the whisker marks, something abotu both Naruto and Ahri having them actually negated their whisker marks.

"Tooooooo." Yoko yelled back at him, and Ahri sat on the couch and leaned up against Naruto, placing her head on his shoulder. Ahri gave him a bottle of milk, since Ahri refused to breast feed, and Naruto started to feed his child.

"You seem tense." Ahri commented as she rubbed his other shoulder, and Naruto laughed a little.

"Tense, more like excited. I have great news. Konoemon offered him the position as Dorm Head for the Girl's dorm. We get to go and move into the old lady's house starting tomorrow. I also am going to be advising a new teacher... so I am going to start getting paid more." Naruto told Ahri, who pouted at him. The extra money was great, they could really use it for the day when Yoko started to go to school. They were going to put her through Mahora as well, starting at the Elementary level, and hope that she makes it to the college level.

Neither Ahri... or Naruto were all too book smart, so they hoped those traits didn't pass onto Yoko, and she could be academically successful in life.

"You won't be home as much." Ahri commented, and Naruto wrapped an arm around her, before he smiled at her.

"A bigger house, a bigger paycheck... We will be closer to the school, so the walk to school will only take a few minutes. Honestly, I will have to leave earlier in the morning... but I will be home earlier too." Naruto spoke gently, and he pulled her closer to him. She leaned into his warm body, and put her hand on his chest.

"I'm just worried... about Yoko." Ahri admitted as she looked at the baby, who honestly was more of a daddy's girl. They say girls loved their fathers more than their mothers, and the same about boys loving their mothers more than their fathers. She was worried that if Naruto was around less, then Yoko would start to act up.

Yoko heard her name and looked up between them.

"Don't be... She has you, if she misses me, I will send over a Shadow Clone right away. Just give me a call." Naruto told Ahri, and her smile turned fond.

She _loved_ the Shadow Clone jutsu.

"Can we have a Foursome tonight? You talking about clones makes me want to have a litle gangbang." Ahri asked, and Naruto snorted. He wasn't opposed to it, Ahri was a vixen true and true. She didn't have all of the powers of a Nine-Tails, but she did have the seductive feeling and strong desire for sex down.

Ahri wasn't a true... demon fox. She didn't have an actual need for sex to restore her energy, and she wasn't a slut who seduced everyone to sleep with them.

She seduced people, before she met Naruto, so that she could _kill_ them and steal their life energy.

Fun Fact: Most foxes mated for life, and female foxes felt romantic during winter.

It was winter.

"Ahri, serious time, fun time later. It is up to you. I already promised to advise the new teacher, but if we move is up to you." Naruto told her, and she kissed him.

"It isn't my fault you are a one man harem. Anyway, I don't understand it all... but lets do it. If you think it is for the best, I'm going to believe it." Ahri said as she took Yoko from him and started to burp the baby. Yoko struggled against her for a bit, before relaxing when she turned to see her dad. Yoko was always like this for a few minutes after seeing her dad, she would throw a little fit, before she calmed down in seconds.

She was a fussy little thing.

*Knock knock*

"Ahri..." Naruto said to her when he heard a knock on the door. Ahri got up, before she started to walk towards one of the... one bedrooms in the house. Everyone shared a bedroom, Yoko had her crib in there, and it was right next to their bed. Yoko had her toys stored in the living room.

Ahri had her _toys_ stored in the closet of the bedroom.

Naruto laughed to himself as he went towards the door. Both of the ladies in his life played with toys. Now, most men would find it insulting that their girls used sex toys. Naruto wasn't though, he left Ahri satisfied everytime they had sex. Ahri just had toys to spice things up in the bedroom. She had feathers and whips, she did have a dildo... but it was molded and shaped after Naruto's own dick so he held nothing to fear.

He actually liked to see her use it on herself as foreplay.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Damnit! I'm coming!" Naruto shouted through the door as he opened it up. Whoever was on the other side was being so impatient.

With the door opened, a short person walked into the room.

"Finally, you big fool, I was sick of waiting for you to answer." A short girl stated with her arms crossed, and Naruto looked and saw another girl was at the door. Naruto recognized both of them right away. They were students of his, general students of the school. The shorter girl stood at about 4'3" in height, a very... very... very short girl.

She looked a _lot_ like Naruto. She had the same shade of blond hair, and the exact same shape to her eyes and face, and the same color of eyes. She had his temper, obviously, and she walked with a sense of confidence and self-worth. She wore a purple jacket, over a purple vest, over a white shirt with a red string tie around her neck. She wore a super short skirt, and shin length black socks.

"Evangeline... really?" Naruto asked with a bored tone as he let the other girl in. She wore the same uniform, but she was pretty much the opposite of Evangeline. Evangeline was a petite girl without much in the way of sexual maturity. This girl had long, straight green hair, and she had green eyes. She stood at a height of 5'8", only a few inches shorter than Naruto. She had larger breasts than Evangeline, though Naruto found that funny. She had two long robot antennas coming out of her head.

She was less emotional, because she was Chachamaru... and she was an android.

"Hello Naruto-sensei, I do hope we are not intruding." Chachamaru spoke way more politely than Evangeline did, and Naruto moved out of the way to let her in.

"Don't bother with the cloths Ahri, it is just Evangeline and Chachamaru. Though, please put Yoko to bed. It is nap time for her anyway." Naruto calmly called out to Ahri, before he turned to see that Evangeline was holding a bottle of fine sake. Naruto normally wouldn't allow a girl who looked like she was 10 years old to drink, were it not for the fact he knew her real age. "So what do you want Evangeline?" Naruto asked her when she sat on the couch, and just relaxed.

"Chachamaru as listening in on your little conversation with the Geezer. The brat coming here is that man's son... meaning that he is my ticket out of here. I want to make sure you won't stop me." Evangeline commented, and Naruto looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Evangeline... even if you restored yourself to your full power. Are you foolish enough to think you can attack me?" Naruto asked her with his arms crossed. A light yellow glow appeared on his skin, and that was his warning to Evangeline. He didn't go through half a war, he was sent to this world by mistake during the war in another world, just to allow her to push him around.

Evangeline was aware of his experience against deadly, immortal opponents... and she knew that his power would outclass her at her greatest were he to come at her with the intent to kill.

"You are the most... understanding person at this academy. I simply wanted to talk with you. You already know I suck blood from students on the full moon. Have I killed anyone... in the time you have known me?" Evangeline asked him with a smirk, hinting at the hundreds of people she had killed over the course of her life. She had been kill free the last 15 years, but not by choice.

"I killed Dana, the Witch of the Rift. The strongest beings of this world are capable of wiping out a city... but I can do that without even trying. Don't test me Evangeline. You will not kill Negi Springfield." Naruto stated to her, very clearly. He hadn't killed Dana by choice, he had killed her because she had finally noticed that he came from a world seperated by Space and Time from this one. It was Dana's fault he was in this world in the first place, and she tried to force him back... after he had gotten married to Ahri.

He refused to leave Ahri, and Dana didn't take well to him calling her an old woman... so they fought.

Naruto needed to kill Dana over 1000 times easily before she stayed dead.

"You boast a good point, and I wanted to be the one to kill her by the way. I don't like that you stole my rightful kill. I just need the boy's blood... enough to break the spell." Evangeline told Naruto, and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"He is 10... you know that amount of blood loss _will_ kill him. I can unseal you the second you _swear_ and oath, and bind yourself with your magic so that you will never kill again." Naruto told her with a frown. He could unseal her, he created his own Torii seal that he now had on his stomach to hold back Kurama. If he wanted to, he could and already figured out how to unseal Evangeline.

It would be _easy_ , just one little touch and she would be free of the curse placed on her.

"I can't make that promise... Ahri." Evangeline said when she noticed that Ahri walked into the room and walked over to Naruto.

"Little girl who creeps me out." Ahri greeted Evangeline, who instantly started to ignore Ahri, like she always did when Ahri said that.

"Evangeline, I don't hate you. I don't even dislike you. I like you a lot, but I _can't_ allow you to leave this city if you are going to kill people. It isn't like you are locked in a cage... you have this _huge_ city. Things are always changing, and new people are around... the ONLY reason you hate it is because you refuse to see the silver lining." Naruto told her with his frown deepening. Her life wasn't so bad as she tried to make it seen.

She had a house, and she could easily make friends. She had no restrictions placed on where she could go in the city, just that she couldn't leave the city. She wasn't strapped to a cross, or being locked in a box. She had many chances to make friends, 15 years worth of chances, and she could easily start a life in the city if she wanted to. The ONLY things that the seal did were seal away her magic, and keep her in the city.

Just that, nothing else.

She made things out worse than they were, and the only reason he life was bad was because she refused to try and make things better.

"I do not... hate you either, but you are in my way to getting my magic back. Chachamaru, please, show Naruto what I brought him." Evangeline said, and Chachamaru opened up a case. Naruto raised an eyebrow, seeing as she was trying to bribe him to stay out of her way. Naruto didn't even bother to look at what she had, before he closed the case and looked her in the eyes.

"I don't accept bribes." Naruto told her, and she gave him a dull look.

"For one, it was just a toy for Yoko. Unlike Ahri, who I hate, I actually like your daughter. Anyway, it wasn't a bribe. I will get Negi's blood, one way or another... I don't care how long it takes." Evangeline warned Naruto, and he looked at her with narrowed eyes. He could see that she wasn't going to relent on this.

"What is happening?" Ahri asked Naruto, who looked at her.

"Evangeline here wants to attack the new teacher at some point, but if she does that I will attack her in turn. It isn't in her best interest to go through with her attack... because I might not be very merciful to her for it." Naruto told her, and also threatened Evangeline. He was giving her the choice, she could promise to not kill people, or even stay in the city and learn how to like it.

He could unseal her, but she was stubborn.

"An Evil Mage does not care whose lives she brings to ruin. I will not make a promise that will get in the way of being an Evil Mage." Evangeline told Naruto, who rolled his eyes.

"I will throw you in a river." Naruto warned her, and she froze for a moment, before she blushed and stood up. She started to stomp, and he smirked when she and Chachamaru left his home... which would stop being his home tomorrow.

"Heh, she should learn to swim." Ahri commented dryly, since Naruto always said that when he wanted to get rid of Evangeline.

Ahri kissed Naruto on the chin, and she grinned to him and hooked her arms around him.

Yoko was asleep in her crib, and serious matters were over with for now.

Time for some romantic winter sex to satisfy her needs.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **It was stated the strongest people in Negima and UQ Holder could take out cities.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **-Naruto's Techniques in this Story (All Canon)-**  
 **0- Shadow Clone Justu - Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu - All Directions Shuriken - Clone Body Blow**  
 **0- Transformation Jutsu - Combination Transformation**  
 **0- Shunshin Jutsu - Replacement Technique (Which makes use of Shunshin)**  
 **0- Summoning Jutsu - Bring Down the House Jutsu**  
 **0- Naruto Uzumaki Barrage - Naruto Uzumaki 2K Barrage**  
 **0- Rasengan - Big Ball Rasengan - Ultra Big Ball Rasengan - Planetary Rasengan - Spiralling Absorption Sphere - Rasenrengan - Rasenrangan - Rasengan Super Barrage - Wind Style: Rasengan - Rasenshuriken - Repeated Rasenshuriken - Mini Rasenshuriken - Big Ball Rasenshuriken - Ultra Big Ball Rasenshuriken - Massive Rasengan Barrage - Big Ball Rasengan Barrage Line**  
 **0- Sage Mode - Frog Kata - Frog Strike**  
 **0- Shadow Shuriken Technique**  
 **0- Nine Tails Chakra Mode - Kurama Mode - Tailed Beast Mode - Tailed Beast Sage Mode**  
 **0- Tailed Beast Ball - Super Mini Tailed Beast Ball - Senjustu: Tailed Beast Ball - Continuous Tailed Beast Balls**  
 **0- One Thousand Years of Death**  
 **0- Sexy Jutsu - New Sexy Jutsu - Harem Jutsu**

 **Naruto was taken from the Naruto-verse right before he had Kurama extracted from him.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Start of a New Class

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Mmm, Naruto, you sure are frisky." Ahri said with her eyes closed when she woke up to the feeling of something on her stomach, and she could feel tiny hands... tiny hands.

That was not Naruto, that was Yoko.

"Not me." Naruto commented as he finished getting dressed for work. Ahri never really cooked, and he cooking skills were... horrible at worst and barely passible at best. She might be a woman, but proving the stereotype of women being good cooks wrong she had little to no skills. That could be because most of her life she spent as a forest creature, not caring about cooking her food, or even what she was eating so long as it was able to be eaten.

"I know that now... morning Yoko..." Ahri said, but she noticed that her daughter was fast asleep on her stomach.

"I already changed and fed her, and I rocked her back to sleep. She should be awake in an hour or two, so you can relax." Naruto told her as he buttoned up his shirt. He hated buttons, he wished he could just have a zipper, but it wasn't official looking. He didn't want to wear a stupid suit, so he was going to be wearing something more casual, but still formal. It was business casual, and everyone told him it looked good on him.

Which was why he wore orange socks, even if nobody saw them.

"You have this dad thing down..." Ahri complained as she spread out her tails all over the bed, and she herself spread out as well. She was sticky between her legs from the dried out mess that had been made of her loins. Thankfully, she wasn't pregnant again since she wasn't actually able to ovulate at the moment. Her body, while she had lost the baby weight, still hadn't become able to become impregnated until next winter.

She wasn't a human, and the amount of time it took her body to start ovulating again was longer than a human's body.

"Why are you complaining about that?" Naruto asked her, clearly amused with her tone of voice.

"Lets see, you are the provider, and are way more responsible than the teenager I first met." Ahri said with a smirk on her face, and Naruto snorted when he looked back at her. He shook his head, because he knew it would annoy he if he just walked off without saying anything. Naruto heard a knock on the door, and he knew who it was without even having to answer it.

He went and answered the door anyway.

It was a young girl, appearing to be about the age of 15. She had long orange hair done up in twin ponytails, with bells on them. She had green and blue eyes, one of each color, and she had a rather well matured body for her age. She was fair skinned, and she wore an extra scarf over her neck and an extra jacket. Of course, it was cold outside AND she was out before the sun was even up. She had a bag with newspapers over her shoulder, and she was holding one out to him.

She got up extra early to deliver this to him.

"Oh, hello Asuna-kun." Naruto said as he used the affectionate suffix for a student, male OR female. She was a person of lower standing than he was, and he was a teacher. He could call her with -chan, but -kun was more appropriate. He smiled at her regardless, and her face turned a little pink for a moment.

Naruto laughed and accepted the paper from her when she extended her hand to him.

"Here you go Naruto-sensei!" Asuna almost shouted to him, before she ran off and he watched her go with paper in hand, and arms crossed. Naruto shook his head when he saw a brief flash of her panties, the skirt at this school was way too short if her running showed that.

When she got a good distance away, Naruto closed the door and tossed the paper onto the couch.

"Wool teddybear panties, cute, even though she should have outgrown them." Naruto spoke to himself, since Ahri was never awake at this hour he had some time to himself. No doubt she was going to do right back to sleep, and would wake up when the sun streamed through the window and woke her up.

Then she would curse out the sun with every fiber of her being, before she got up and made herself something like toast.

Even she couldn't fuck up toast.

Naruto himself had some toast, and he heard it pop out of the toaster. He took it, and he went over to the couch and opened up his newspaper. He never really cared too much about what was happening, but since one of his students was delivering it, he put his house on the mailing list so that he could help her out.

'Asuna is a prideful little shit.' Naruto thought to himself, not bothering with suffixes in his head. He wasn't even insulting her, well the little shit part might be an insult if taken the wrong way. Naruto laughed to himself, since unlike him Ahri actually enjoyed reading the newspaper. She loved human culture in general, and the newspaper was a major source of culture that changed daily.

Of course she would be interested in it.

"Oh Naruto~... I can't feel my legs..." Ahri's call rung to him, and Naruto looked back towards the open door to their room. She was on the bed, of course, and she had placed Yoko back into her crib thankfully. She was throwing a fit like a child at the moment, swinging her tails around, and Naruto picked up his toast and threw it into the room at her.

"There you go... I married such a kid." Naruto muttered, since he had two pieces of toast.

"Bhank bor the... toast."

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Naruto reminded her, before he folded the paper up and put it on the couch. It was such a brisk morning out, that he would take this time to move their stuff. Naruto already his clones pack up nearly everything they had, and half of the stuff had been moved to the new location. Naruto lifted up his hand, before he crossed his fingers on his right hand and used a one handed Shadow Clone sign. He filled part of the apartment with clones, and they all seperated and started to gather up things.

They transformed into random men and women wearing worker uniforms.

"Oh, a gangbang, for me?" Ahri asked from their room, and Naruto looked back at her, before he shrugged.

"Later, this group is taking everything to our new home. Go on, get, all of you." Naruto spoke as he clapped his hands. The clones all moved with super speed and started to clear the apartment of all their possessions. It took them seconds to get everything together, and they moved out of the apartment with the possessions in their boxes.

Soon, only the purple couch Naruto was on was left, and he smiled and opened up the newspaper again.

Last day in the apartment, it was already cleared the the manager, and everything was good on the end of the Headmaster with the house.

Naruto got bored with the newspaper, so he grabbed his briefcase with his seating, attendance, grading charts, and the homework of his students. Naruto made his way towards his room, and he stopped by the bed. He leaned down and kissed Ahri on the cheek, before he walked over to the crib and kissed his daughter on her head. Naruto felt a tail wrap around his waist, and Ahri pulled him towards the bed.

"Quicky?" Ahri asked him with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Save it for tonight, when we have fun in our new home." Naruto told her as he pushed her head back down onto the bed when she tried to sit up. She pouted at him, and she seductivelly spread her lower lips to give him a good view of 'The Pink'.

Naruto flicked her clit.

"Myah!?" Ahri shouted out as she felt a jolt go through her entire body, and instantly let go of him. The shock was pleasurable, painful, and with how numb she was downstairs it woke up her ladybits very quickly. Now she was feelings everything, and she realized how... grimmy she felt. "Nevermind, I need to clean up anyway." Ahri spoke as she rolled out of bed.

She fell flat on her face when she realized her legs were still weak.

"I'm heading out, see you later." Naruto said and he left the room, before he walked out of the apartment and locked the door behind him. Naruto walked down to the street, before he took a nice slow walk instead of jogging. Naruto's hands went to his pockets, the cold didn't bother him but he wanted to enjoy the walk.

Naruto smiled to himself.

He liked this city, he still missed Konoha very much, but he did enjoy this city as well. He could never replace his home, but he could make this place his new home. He had for the passed two years.

"Naruto-sensei!" Naruto felt a small missle launch into him from behind. Naruto moved forward an extra step when he felt two arms circle around his stomach. Then, he felt no weight when the arms and the rest of the girl fazed through his body like a ghost.

She was a ghost.

She had see-through white skin, and her hair had turned white after becoming a ghost, the same with her eyes turning red. She had long white hair, which was straight and flat to her head. Her eyes were gentle, but the red really made them seem more menacing than intended. She wore an old fashioned, black sailor uniform... and she had no legs. The only reason she could even touch him was because his soul existed in his body, and was tightly connected to his chakra network. She could touch his soul, and thus, she was capable of touching his chakra network... and even more thus she was capable of touching him.

"Hey Sayo..." Naruto commented with dull eyes.

He... still had his phobia of ghosts, though he had to curb it so that he could deal with Sayo in the mornings. He had made sure she knew that she wasn't welcome in his home, unless she wanted to see him and his wife having sex. He had forbid her from his house, for her own mental health.

She didn't need to be a ghost, AND be unable to forget seeing two people fucking.

"You are heading over to school early, you never head over this early. You don't have class until before lunch." Sayo told Naruto as she fazed through his stomach, and he got a chill down his spine, and she floated up to him and sat her ghost tail onto his shoulder. She turned it into legs, without feet, and she sat there and allowed him to do the walking.

She literally weighted nothing at all.

"What can I say, I have some good news for the class today. Anyway, do me a favor and go spy on Yue-kun. I want to make sure that she did her homework... and I know she will come up with an excuse for it." Naruto requested his ghost student nicely, and she even saluted him as she floated off towards the student dorms.

He had a ghost student, you better be damn well sure he was going to use her to make sure students didn't lie to him.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and he saw the sky start to turn lighter, from a dark purple into a lighter purple. The sun was coming up, and it would soon be time for him to truly head towards the school.

He was going to be heading towards class 2-A today, and give the class the news himself.

Why did he feel like something bad was going to happen today?

 _ **Chapter End**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Dirt Cups and Classes

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Okay class, for today I thought we would have some fun. I am going to teach you have to make... Dirt Cups!" Naruto said with a grin on his face as he showed off the supplies they would need. He wanted to ease them into the harder stuff this year, so he would start out with a fun to make and fun to eat snack. It wasn't hard to make, but it was extremely fun to eat. Ahri loved them, mostly because they reminded her of her days as a normal fox in the woods.

Naruto turned his back to the class, and he started to write down what would be needed for the recipie to continue.

 _1 pkg. JELL-O Chocolate Flavor Instant Pudding_  
 _2 cups cold milk_  
 _8 oz. COOL WHIP Whipped Topping, thawed_  
 _15 OREO Cookies, finely crushed_  
 _10 Worm shaped chewy snacks_

"Okay, first we are going to need a large bowl. Everyone will already have all of the supplies on their desks in front of them." Naruto said as he moved his own bowl in front of him. Naruto started to pour the milk into the bowl, both cups of the cold milk were placed into the bowl. Naruto moved the cups away, before he smiled towards the class. Naruto started to write down the first step, for the class to follow in making their dish. Then Naruto turned around and showed them the Jell-O mix.

"Naruto-sensei, Yue didn't do her homework." Sayo said to Naruto as she licked her lips, she so wished that she could eat food with the rest of the class.

"Okay everyone, start to pour in your mix into the milk, and while you do this you are going to want to whisk it for about two minutes." Naruto said as he started to whisk the pudding mix into the milk. Naruto looked over his class, and he could see some of the students were only barely trying. Some were much more enthusiastic about the whisking. They were the ones who were getting a little spillage.

Naruto grinned to himself.

He got the most interesting class in the school, without a shadow of a doubt he got the class with the most attractive students for their age group. Not only that, but he got the class that had the greatest number of magically aware students. Sure, they were only his class for part of the day, but once Negi arrived he would be spending half of the day with them.

Negi had to get a plane ticket, not using a Gateway spell, so he was going to be taking an extra day to get to the school.

Yuna Akashi, a young girl that was around the average height. She was more around the average in class in most ways, but she had a rather impressive breast size for a student of 15 years old. She had developed earlier than others, which was pretty impressive on it's own. She was student number 2 in the class register.

Student Number 3 was Kazumi Asakura, a spunky redhead who was always with her camera. She boosted about having the 4th largest cup size in the class, with the largest breast measurement. She was on the taller side of the students, and had hit her growth spurt early as well.

Student 4, one of his problem students, was Yue Ayase, one of the shorter girls in the class. She had long blue hair with a single hair that stood up. She had a "Baka-Hair" or an "Ahoge" on her head. Her eyes matched her hair, and she was on the flat side of things. She actually looked like a girl her age, though she was drinking from a juice box that had "Tuna" on it. The girl always had some kind of box with her.

"Okay then class, now let the bowl sit for 5 minutes." Naruto told them, following the recipie himself.

Ako Izumi, a girl having some trouble, was a light purple haired girl with burning red eyes. She was on the average end of the spectrum when it came to her measurement. She wasn't hugely stacked, but she wasn't flat. She had a nice face, but you could see her confidence issues when you looked at her. She took the place as Student Number 5.

With her was Student Number 6, a traditional beauty with a tall height by the name of Akira Okochi. Long black hair, and onix eyes with a larger breasts size than half of the class with ease. She was more long legged than others, and she carried herself like a traditional beauty. She was a top student in his class, since she had natural life skills.

"Like, this is going to take so good." Student Number 7, or Misa Kakizaki, spoke with a grin on her face. She was one of the three cheerleaders in the class, the leader of them. She had violet hair, and the same eye color. She was one of the gifted students, having matured earlier than the others did. He had a class with a lot of that, but what could he say, girls matured and reached their prime quicker than guys.

Student Number 8 was Asuna, and she was one of the ones who tried the hardest... despite not always getting it right.

'Then there is Misora... one of Sister Shakti's apprentices.' Naruto thought as he looked at light red headed girl. She had green eyes, and her face was covered with a few freckles. Her hair was the spikiest in the class, like a tomboy. She was on the petite side of the scale, but not the most petite in the class. She was student 9.

Student 10 was Chachamaru... yes, he had a robot as a student.

"Hey Misa, does this look right to you?" Madoka Kugimiya asked as she showed her bowl to her friend. She was a tomboyish girl, with a nice figure, and darker blue hair cut more like a boy's hair. She carried herself much like a boy, which was funny because she hated being mistaken for a boy.

'She didn't mix it in well enough.' Naruto thought to himself as he looked into her bowl from across the room.

Well, at least she wasn't as bad as Fei Ku's bowl. Student number 12, and one of the 5 idiots of the class. She had tanned skin, much like his own peach skin in color. She had blond hair much like his, and her eyes were a darker red that looked almost brown. She had her hair up, covered with black balls on each side. She was shorter, but her body was the most toned out of the entire class.

"Everyone, while we wait I want you to take the cookies in your bag and start to crush them. The more finely crushed they are, the better they are." Naruto told everyone as he showed them his own bag of crushed oreo cookies. He took the filling out of them first, since that wasn't needed for the recipie.

Just he cookies, not the filling.

"Asuna... you need to take out the fillings first." Konoka Konoe, Konoemon's grandchild, spoke as she looked towards her friend. She was a girl, a true traditional japanese beauty, with long brown hair in the exact same style as Sayo's hair. She had similar eyes to Sayo, but they were in brown. She didn't age too early, but she wasn't aging late either. She was beautiful, but not overly mature.

"Damn... Naruto-sensei, do we need to take the fillings out?" Asuna asked as she looked at some of the crushed cookies she did.

"It is suggested, and suppose to have them out, yes." Naruto answered back to her, not even minding her language. If she wanted to curse, more power to her, he didn't have a reason to care. He cursed worse than her when he was half her age, who was he to judge her?

"Heh, I like the white filling in my mouth." Haruna said with a large grin on her face. Haruna Saotome was an attractive girl, a pervert in all senses of the word. He had confiscated so much porn from her... and he had confiscated the porn _she_ created from other students. She had black hair, very long, and darker colored onix eyes.

"Haruna..." Yue said with an annoyed sigh.

Naruto nodded to one of his more quiet students, Setsuna Sakurazaki. She actually took swordswoman lessons from his coworker. She was a petite, shorter, japanese beauty (though that was a lie). She had her middle length hair pulled to the left side of her head in a ponytail. She had brown eyes, and her skin was a snow white color. The girl was one of the more recluse students.

"Hehehehe... tasty." A problem student said, problem student Makie Sasakie... one of the Baka Rangers of the class. She was a pink haired girl with brown eyes, the hair being chin length. She was a thin girl, lean muscle, and she had the brains of a very intelligent... hampster. She was so much like a fluffy little creature he wanted to hug her.

"You are like so right!" Sakurako Shiina spoke as she tasted some of the pudding, and she was going to regret doing that later. She had short hair pulled into buns and pintails at the same time, an almost orange shade of red. She had similar colored eyes, and being one the cheerleader trio she was without a doubt a very beautiful girl.

Then there was Mana.

Mana Tatsumiya, a girl with the second darkest skin in the class. She had lighter eyes than her hair, which was a pitch black color. The girl carried herself like a hardened war veteran, much like himself. She was the smallest bit shorter than he was, one of the only two students he could look eye to eye with.

If Naruto were to strip search her, he could find that she had many weapons on her.

He HAD strip searched her, and he had confiscated a LOT of weapons from her in the past. He searched her on a regular basis, and searched her room. She was allowed to carry weapons, but it was a requirement that she keep the amount of guns down. She was a warrior, not preparing for war. They didn't want her going on a killing spree.

'Despite being a good girl, I guess Half-Demons are still treated with some suspicion... the way she acts like a gun for hire doesn't help her case though.' Naruto thought, since he was treated the same way. Nobody believed him to be human, since he was capable of using "Tailed Beast Control" to grow Kurama's tails from his body like any Jinchuriki people thought him to be demon as well. ALL Jinchuriki who could control their Tailed Beast were capable of Partial-Transformation.

He could do it in his battle form, and in his regular form... he just had NO reason to do it in his regular form.

Well, only the other teachers seemed to think that.

Lingshen Chao, a problem student in a different way. She had long black hair up int buns, with braids coming out of the buns. She had reddish brown eyes, and perma-blushes on her cheeks. The girl was always happy, seeming to never have a reason to be sad. She aced every class, no matter what she took, and was the smartest girl in the entire school it would seem.

"Well, this will be tough to clean out." Kaede Nagase said with a light laugh at herself. She had gotten some pudding on her skirt. She was a girl that stood on par with Naruto's height, and she had shorter tanned-green hair. Her eyes were always closed, and she had a lightly tanned skin tone and the SECOND largest bust size in the class, with Mana bering third.

She was a ninja, or this world's version of ninja.

"Okay everyone, not take the cookies and the cool whip and start to stir them into the pudding. Leave half a cup of the cookie crumbs left though." Naruto said loudly, and he himself started to do it. He showed them by example how to do it.

"This will be delicious." Chizuru Naba, the "mother" student of the class said. She was a girl with bright red hair and brown eyes. She had the largest breasts in the class, and she was fully grown. She looked like she could pass for an adult, without an issue. She had a mature face, mature body, and mature way of speaking.

Then there were the trouble twins.

Fuka Narutaki and Fumika Narutaki. They looked exactly the same in nearly every way. They were both short, petite girls who could pass for elementary school students. They had light red hair, nearly pink, and brown eyes. They were some of the shortest students of the class, and were the trouble makers.

Fuka was a girl with her hair in pigtails and sharper eyes, while Fumika was a girl with rounded eyes and her hair in buns.

"Okay everyone, now you will find plasic cups in front of you. Start to spoon the pudding into the cups, but leave room at the top so that you can put crumbs on top of it." Naruto told everyone, and he could see one of his students using robot arms connected to her backpack do it.

She was Satomi Hakase, a nerdy girl that had a cute aura about her. Her hair was completely pulled back into braids, and she had glasses over her onix eyes. She was a petite girl, and she had a machine for almost everything. Naruto sometimes laughed at the machines when they failed, simply because they failed in extreme ways.

"So much trouble just for pudding cups." Chisame Hasegawa said with a grumpy tone as she did what was asked of her anyway. The girl had her orange hair in a low ponytail, and she had round glasses over her eyes. She was mature, about the same level of physical maturity as Asuna, and she bore a striking physical resemblance to the girl as well.

Then there was Evangeline, being her grumpy self as well.

"Nodoka, you are spilling the cookie crumbs." Naruto warned her, and the shy girl yelped when she noticed what she was doing.

Nodoka Miyazaki was... adorable. She had her eyes covered by her longer bangs, and had chin to shoulder length hair. The girl was of a lean frame, and she was on the shorter side. She was one of the library trio with Haruna and Yue, which was funny with how lazy Yue is.

Then there was Chizuru's pet, best friend, Natsumi Murakami. Short, tomboyish, and rather shy. The girl had vivid green eyes, and short boy hair colored red with freckles on her face in a greater number.

"Ohohoho, this couldn't be easier. Naruto-sensei, I wish you would give us a challenge." Ayaka Yukihiro said, and Naruto laughed at her a little, though under his breath. She was about the same as Asuna when it came to her personality, how mature her body was... but everything else was different. She had platinum blond hair and green eyes, the girl had light skin that showed her western heritage. The girl was half American, and half Japanese.

While Asuna had a "fetish" for men older than her (mature looking men), Ayaka had the same type of age "fetish" for boys younger than her.

"Food doesn't need to be a challenge to taste good, just needs a little love." Satsuki Yotsuba said, and Naruto was fond of this girl as a student.

She wasn't like the skinny, fit, lean, or... robotic students in the class. She had some meat on her bones, she was healthy and she gave off the aura of a gentle girl. She had chubby cheeks, and a bit of fat on her. Not too much to make her look fat, but a nice amount. The girl had short brown hair, and loving brown eyes. She was on the short side, but was without a doubt one of Naruto's favorite students.

Her bitching Ramen recipie didn't hurt.

Finally, was his last student... the ever silent Zazie Rainyday. She had the darkest skin, but the whitest hair with red eyes. The girl was petite, but that was a lie about how much power she had. She had a red mark over her right eye, and a red tear mark under her left eye. The girl, unlike Mana, was a full demon. She meant no harm though, so Naruto didn't even slightly discriminate against her like other teachers might.

"Now, everyone ass your worms." Naruto called out, and he smiled when the students who still had worms started to do that. Some of them started to eat their gummy worms, and had finished them off. Naruto added the worms to his cup, and he showed everyone the completed snacks.

Soon, everyone had 10 Dirt Cups in front of them, some of which did not have worms.

"What next?" Asuna asked, looking forward to the next part.

Naruto smiled.

"Now... we eat! Leave a cup for me to grade you on though. Everyone enjoy!" Naruto said with a wave of his hand.

This was his favorite part of the class!

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **This was just an introduction chapter to the students.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Dirt Cups was one of my favorite snacks as a child. The recipie in this chapter is very real.**


End file.
